


Tea Leaves and Pining

by DivineIntermission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Divination, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tasseography, Tea Shop, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineIntermission/pseuds/DivineIntermission
Summary: Witchcraft AU: When Viktor Nikiforov accidentally stumbles into a tea shop known as the Katsuki House, he unknowingly comes across more than he bargained for. If he didn't believe in magic at this point and time in his life, like many people don't who know the cruelties of life, he does now. Especially every time he catches a glimpse of the mysterious owner of Katsuki House, Yuuri Katsuki. What is it about him that makes Viktor so entranced?





	Tea Leaves and Pining

Chapter 1: Katsuki House

"So, I'm not entirely sure how to say this..." he looked down at his drink which was now dripping from the condensation build up. He hasn't even touched his drink yet, and Viktor grew worried instantly. Christophe Giacometti is not one to be bashful or coy. 

"Just say it..." Viktor let his uncertainty show through the cracks of his usually impassable facade. Fear pooled within him as Chris looked at him through those devastatingly long eyelashes. The air grew awkward as the silence began to build. Tension made his entire body ragged, awaiting the impending doom about to be unleashed from his perfect mouth.

"I've found someone. Like, the real deal."

And there it is. This is why he uncharacteristically called Viktor out and offered to pay for everything. Viktor's heart sank into his stomach as he just sat there, a fake smile plastered to his face. Frozen.

The two had been, for lack of a better term, friends with benefits for a while. Although he knew it, in his mind he had placed Chris above all else, and considered them to be casually dating. Although that was obviously not the case.

"Viktor, are yo-"

"Christophe, I honestly thought you were gonna tell me you were pregnant...or worse..." Viktor joked, trying to throw Chris off of his trail. 

Shocked for a second, Chris threw his head back and laughed hardily as Viktor counted his blessings that he was the king of deflection.

"Jesus Viktor, you have no idea how anxious I was to tell you! I was a wreck this morning." he finally came back to, finally taking a sip of the liquor in front of him and popping a cherry tomato into his mouth from the salad in front of him. 

"Of course I understand, I'm looking for love too..." Viktor uttered, realizing a little too late that what he said was sadly the truth. 

The entire time they sat there, and Chris cooed and gushed about his new partner, Viktor was mentally absent. He was on auto pilot, nodding and adding in one liners whenever appropriate. Inside, he was a totally different person. He cringed thinking about how easily he was swept away by the force that is Chris, and how he went along with the relationship for so long, because he felt like someone was there for him. But there he was, dumped like yesterdays trash. Alone...

Soon, Viktor couldn't take anymore of the gossip, and decided to make his escape. 

"Is that the time? I'm sorry Chris but I need to get going... I have work really early tomorrow..."

"Are you okay, Vik-"

"Yes, of course! Listen, I am truly happy for you, and I can't wait to meet this guy, Josef. Sounds like you have a winner!" Viktor said in his most "I--am-fine-let-me-go-home-" manner.

"Thank you..." Christophe genuinely smiled, making this whole situation even more difficult. 

Viktor paid for the both of them, under harsh protest for the other person. In Viktor's mind, he didn't want to be attached or in anyway indebted to his ex-lover, if he could even call him that. 

They finally got out of the restaurant, Viktor silently begging for Christophe to leave and never look back at the shell of a man he would be leaving behind. 

"Viktor, I hope you find as much happiness as I have found. If anyone deserves it, it's you."

Stop it.

"Plus, you are Viktor Fucking Nikiforov! Sex on legs! Not to mention a literal angel when it comes to giving to people."

Please... Enough.

Christophe held his arms open, wrapping himself around Viktor. He squeezed lightly, almost in a reassuring manner, and Viktor hugged back. For the first time since he's met Chris, Viktor felt absolutely nothing when he hugged him. Nothing. Not even a twinge of anything except remorse.

" Прощай." Viktor waved, watching Chris finally take his leave.

"Au revoir, mon cher!" he cried, blowing a kiss. Then, he turned his back and walked away. Viktor waited until he was no longer in sight, knowing if he made Chris turn around it would be the end for him. Then, the instant he knew he was safe, he made a b-line back inside. Going directly to the bar, he said with a solemn voice, "What's the strongest one you got."

XxXx

Viktor, admittedly a bit drunk, walked into the cool night air. Overly warm from the alcohol, he held his suit jacket over his shoulder, sleeves of his pressed and ridiculously unwrinkled dress shirt rolled up to his elbows. Viktor's ivory skin practically shone in the night that surrounded him. Christophe often made fun of being able to see him in the dark every night they had spent together. They would more often than not make love until the wee hours of the morning. He found Chris exquisite and beautiful in every way. When Viktor would have a shitty day at work, the first person to stand in line to make him feel better would be the man he had been pinning after for quite awhile. How long was it? Three years? 

Three years. Gone. 

Viktor shuddered, a sharp gust of wind dragging him out of his pitiful thoughts. 

He stopped in his tracks and suddenly felt something drawing his line of vision to the right, noticing a display window case, which instantly caught his interest. He walked closer, hands lightly pressed against the glass as he gaped in marvel over what was inside.  
There was an old arm chair made with velvety maroon cloth and what looked like pine legs and a carved design that encased the material. On the chair was a pile of books, a tea-cup that looked like it had been broken and put back together with gold, and a black satin throw pillow with a cross-stitched saying adorning the front. Viktor felt a real smile slip across his lips when he read the line "Home is where your books are". 

Edison bulbs were strung from the ceiling, which gave off a homey warm glow that just drew Viktor in more. Laying on the wooden floor of the display were drawers with simple two metal knobs on either side. Each drawer was filled with soil and different kinds of plants and herbs that grew wildly. There was a dresser that presumably the drawers belonged to, that also had vines growing from within. Viktor questioned how this was being done and how if they watered the plants, it would ruin the wood inside the drawers, but wrote it off because he was too tipsy to bother finding a rationale. The background caught Viktor's attention last, paying close attention to a door that was in the middle of the entire display. Against a red brick wall, it was ornately decorated with gold metal lining the door hinges and the overall outline of the door. It seemed to be dimly glowing underneath the warm light of the light bulbs. 

The entire display made Viktor want to walk in and lose himself in the books sat on the chair with a cup of tea of his own. He stepped back, and read the sign above the display. "Katsuki House" was scrawled in messy calligraphy on a pristine white sign. Without even thinking about it, he reached for the door handle, and stepped inside.

The inside was almost a perfect copy of what was presented outside. Large bookshelves lined the wall to his right and left, and wooden tables of various sizes were strewn throughout the establishment. 

Although there was a calm atmosphere, Viktor was shocked by how many people were in here on a Saturday night. The place was packed save a corner table that an angry looking woman was cleaning up. 

Viktor absentmindedly thought, 'Who could be angry in a place like this?'

Slowly walking to the back of the room, he noticed the counter. No one seemed to be there at the moment, so Viktor took his time looking up at the large chalkboard that hung mysteriously well for being so large. Every type of tea and coffee Viktor could imagine was listed above in neat script. He got lost debating on what to order when he heard a small voice call out to him.

"Can I help you, sir?" 

Viktor's eyes immediately met with the brightest chocolate eyes he had ever seen. 

His breath caught in his throat at the sight of the man in front of him. Short, soft-looking hair begging to be ruffled. Plush pink lips met with lightly tanned skin. Handsome, yet beautiful. 

"Sir?" the employee let his head fall to the side, inspecting Viktor's most likely disgustingly red face as he was totally caught staring. 

"I-uh... I'm sorry I have never been here before, so I'm not sure what to order." Viktor managed to get out. He felt nervous for some reason, in the presence of someone so beautiful. Surprised at himself, he could only think to look down at his leather shoes that shinned dimly below the lights underneath the counter front. 

A light laugh drew him back to those eyes. 

Those eyes... 

"Well, I can understand where our menu is a little overwhelming. Are you more of a coffee person, or a tea person?" the young man asked, a wider smile pulling at his lips.

"I think... I'm more of a tea person truthfully. Although, I do love my vanilla lattes..." Viktor answered, feeling the need to impress this stranger in front of him. 

When was the last time he had been this nervous? 'Get it together. You can't do this to yourself so soon, Nikiforov!" 

Laughter rang through the air again, and Viktor wished it was his ringtone so he could hear it all day, everyday.

"I know how that goes, I'm a slave for coffee... Okay, how about.... Oh, I have just the thing! Have you ever had matcha before?" the cashier leaned in, excitement making his eyes shine even more. What... what is this?

Overwhelmed, Viktor shook his head no, replying with a "I don't think so..."

"Perfect! Okay, I recommend the matcha green tea latte! It is my all time favorite, and it also energizes me and makes me feel like I can get going... Plus I can add vanilla to it. Would that be alright?" 

Damn...

"That sounds great!" Viktor felt something within him shift, drawn in by the positive attitude of this man. Everything about him glowed, even if he wasn't underneath the spotlights hanging above him. 

"Perfect, that will be $4.00!" 

Viktor dug through his pocket, fishing out his debit card. He handed it to the cashier, and finally got a good look at his name tag. 

"Yuuri..." he accidentally said out loud. 

The young man's head shot up, looking at Viktor directly.

"Yes?"

"I-I am so sorry. I was just thinking how interesting your name was..." Viktor answered truthfully, feeling his cheeks heat up instantly. 

The young man, named Yuuri, seemed to stifle a laugh against his palm. This time the other man blushed, making Viktor's entire body buzz with something he had never felt before. 

"Why thank you... Mr. N-Nee-key-for-ov... I totally butchered that, sorry." he laughed again, handing Viktor his card and receipt. 

This time Viktor laughed, maybe a little too hard. Damn this alcohol.

"Nikiforov. Viktor Nikiforov." he held his hand out for a handshake, and almost shit himself when Yuuri's blinding smile and hand made contact with him. 

They shook hands, and Viktor shook period.

After that, Viktor took a seat in the corner of the room, awaiting his promised latte. Viktor's eyes scanned the room. A group of teenagers, several elderly couples, and another man around Viktor's age sat in the cafe. Music that was oddly satisfying, but something Viktor had never heard before played over the loud speakers, making everything feel... tied together. 

"One matcha green tea latte, with vanilla." Being pulled from his people watching, Viktor was greeted by Yuuri, who was a little taller than he had anticipated. But oh how it was welcomed... 

Yuuri wore a navy blue pull over sweater with a white colored shirt underneath, black jeans that hugged his thighs in a way that should be outlawed in every state. He was scrumptious. 

"Thank you so much." Viktor smiled, admiring the heart design made from foam on the top of Viktor's drink.

He lifted the white mug up, and took a sip. It was quite hot, but possibly the best thing he had ever drank in his life.

"Vkusno~" Viktor sighed, taking another hardy sip.

"What?" Yuuri asked, a playful smile gracing Viktor's presence. 

"It's delicious, Yuuri! Thank you for such a smart recommendation." 

The younger man blushed, but easily smiled. 

"I'm glad I could be of some help. Let me know if there is anything I can get you." 

"Your number..." Viktor muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Oh. Nothing, I'll let you know. Thank you!" 

With a simple nod and that ever glowing persona, Yuuri walked away. 

Viktor watched him go, and missed his presence already. Idly, he sipped his drink until he saw the bottom of his glass. The bottom of the cup had a single word etched into the bottom.

"Hope". Viktor smiled, looking back to Yuuri helping out an elderly couple. 

'Hope, huh? I could go for some hope right about now."

XxXx

Viktor was so grateful for the most unusually nice weather that this night provided for his travel home. Viktor had been living in Portland for about 10 years now, and he couldn't recall a night that was quite as nice and serine like tonight. Although this was the case, he cursed himself for not at least calling a taxi, as he actually did have work tomorrow and he was exhausted at this point. Something about today was off.

Of course there was the evening, which was God awful in every meaning of the word. But then there was Katsuki House. Yuuri...

Viktor felt his nerves bunch up as he thought of Yuuri. It was actually quite terrifying how attracted he was to this stranger he had never met before. It felt as if he were a moth being drawn into a flame, he just couldn't help himself. The way he looked, the minute of conversation they shared, and the longing to be around the younger man scared Viktor as he thought about how he just gaped at the sparkling image that was Yuuri. 

Lost in his thoughts he stopped in his tracks, looking at his watch. The clock read half passed eleven, and he cringed. He was only two blocks away from his house, but something inside of him dead in his tracks. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Suddenly, a noise from the alleyway on his right startled him, freezing him in place. Viktor thought he heard something. A cat? 

"Hello?" he called out to no one. 

"Help." No one answered back.

"What?"

"H e l p ." The voice croaked, sounding like it was gurgling something. 

Any sane person would have been a mile away already, and although Viktor considered himself to be sane, he walked closer. And closer.

He was half way into the alley, when he heard the same strange voice.

"Fool."

"Wha-"

"NO!" 

and before Viktor could register what was going on, he saw a flash of bright light, and felt both of his arms being pierced by something. 

Viktor hit the ground, his head making impact with the concrete behind him. His vision was patchy as he tried to look around, but he was immobilized. He couldn't move, and his head and arms were burning with pain. 

"Oh God! I was too late... I am so sorry, Viktor. I didn't see the sign until after you left, and ran after-"

"He can't hear you, Stupid. he was hit by that thing, and now he's paralyzed."

"Well sorry, I just... God, I'm stupid."

"I just said that... Stupid."

"Okay, just... Do we have anymore Cowslip on hand?"

"Yeah, Mom just came in with so- Yuuri..."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and take him home. Shit, now I have to deal with this fuckwad. Hurry!" 

Viktor had a terrible time deciphering what was going on, but his mind was so cloudy and his vision completely gone now, he felt himself drift farther and farther away from what he thought was real.

"I'm so sorry, Viktor", was the last thing he heard before he drifted into unconsciousness. 

The smell of... what he could only describe as mint and something even stronger drifted through the air. Scents almost overwhelmed him as he shifted in his bed, wondering if he left the window open last night or what. Viktor felt too warm and comfortable to even check, he just wanted to stay this way forever. 

No more people kissing up to him at work. No more people being friends with him for something aside friendship. No more fake lovers. No more...

Yuuri?

Viktor felt his eyes snap open as he had no recollection of last night, aside from Yuuri. What... What happened. For some reason, he felt the need to rest his hands on his shoulders, rubbing them as if he was feigning being cold. 

No pain. No burning. Why did he think he was going to be in pain? 

"H e l p . "

That's right! That person in the alleyway! The bright light! The intense pain! 

Yuuri!

As he looked around him, something even more bizarre came to his attention.

He is not in his bed. 

He is not in his house.

Hell, he isn't sure if he is even in a house, or if this was some kind of hovel! 

"Where am I?"


End file.
